Pay television has for the most part been controlled remotely, such as from the television transmitter, or from a hotel desk of a hotel which has pay television sets located in its various rooms.
It is believed that a need now exists for an economical and efficient way to control pay television directly at the site of the television set. That is, in the case of the hotel having television sets in various rooms, control and payment for the use of each set should be handled directly in the particular room in which the set is located.
Such an arrangement does, however, present a risk that hotel guests may interfere with the proper operation of the equipment, particularly insofar as the collection of money is concerned.
A further problem exists in respect to the business policy of the establishment. It is desirable to advertise the availability of television--yet false advertising is illegal, and advertising that the TV must be paid for may not be an acceptable approach.